This invention broadly relates to non-sludge forming solid neutral salt rectifiers. More particularly this invention relates to a new and novel pelletized product which is used to rectify molten neutral salt baths; and, to a method of rectifying such salt baths.
The state of the art is indicated by the following references which are cited here for the record and the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,474,680; 808,911 issued Jan. 2, 1906; 278,250 issued May 22, 1883; 2,851,240 issued Sept. 9, 1958; 2,738,294 issued Mar. 13, 1956; 2,793,147 issued May 21, 1957; 2,931,778 issued Apr. 5, 1960; and, an article entitled "Prevention of Decarburization in Fused Barium and Sodium Chloride Salt Baths" by W. P. Wood and Toy Shigekha, University of Michigan, 1947.
The use of methyl chloride for neutral salt rectification is mechanically involved, inefficient, and somewhat hazardous. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,680 which deals with methyl chloride rectification. Also methyl chloride has been in short supply at times and the need for a non-sludge forming, low cost, solid rectifier technique has been recognized in the last several years. Such a rectifier to be effective and practical should be one which can be readily used on a commercial basis and which would be more efficient than methyl chloride, and one which would be usable at operating temperatures up to about 2200.degree. F.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new solid rectifier system for molten neutral salt baths.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel method of rectifying molten neutral salt baths.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new pelletized product which can be introduced into a molten neutral salt bath and which will act to rectify same in an efficient and highly advantageous manner.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims.